


Rift

by Kagemihari (soracia)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Drama, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Kagemihari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment meme prompt fill: Yoko writes some racy Akame fanfic and reads it aloud on his radio show - Jin, Koki and Kame are listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://maya-morning.livejournal.com/27938.html?thread=526626#t526626) as comment fic. Eventually to be continued, pairings will be Kokame and Jin/Ueda, with Kame and Jin becoming just friends. What? I can write something other than Akame...occasionally. XD

It was Jin who turned it off, because whether anybody knew it or not, it was like hearing his private fantasies broadcast to the world, and he really just did not need to know.

Aside from his swearing as he lunged for the power button, nobody said anything until Koki rubbed the back of his head, looking a little bit pained, and let out a breath of strained laughter.

"Well, that was awkward."

Kame had covered his face with both hands, bright red blush still visible between his fingers.

"I can't believe he did that!" he exclaimed finally, looking equal parts distressed and horrified. Worried, too, when he finally lowered his hands. "Shit, we could all be in trouble."

Jin shrugged, having gotten through shock and acute embarrassment and finally landed on annoyance. Somewhat irrational anger, perhaps.

"It's fiction," he pointed out coldly. "He's an idiot. It's nothing to do with us." Maybe that was where most of the anger came from. He watched as Kame slowly sat down, and Koki wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Jin's lip twisted, and he pushed away from the wall he'd ended up leaning against.

"Don't worry, Kamenashi," he said, and it came out a little more harshly than he'd meant it. "It can only hurt us if it's true." He sneered at Tanaka and pushed his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kame sighed and turned to hide his face in Koki's shoulder. "Oh my god, what was he thinking," he groaned, not sure if he was more upset by the incident itself or Jin's reaction to it.

Koki shrugged, philosophical about it now that Jin had left, taking the tension with him.

"There's a lot of fans would like to see you two back together," he pointed out. "As friends," he added hastily when Kame shoved back and glared at him, about to protest that there was nothing 'back' about it.

"It's been a long time," he noted gently, rubbing Kame's back as the other hunched miserably over his knees.

"Don't want to talk about Akanishi," Kame muttered.

Koki sighed. "You never do, and that's part of the problem." He was silent for a minute, playing with the ends of Kame's hair where it curled on his neck. "You should talk to him, Kazuya. The way it is now, you're both hurting."

"Good," Kame snapped. "Let him."

"Not when it hurts you too," Koki countered, reaching down to massage Kame's neck, trying to relieve some of the tension there. Kame didn't answer, didn't move, and finally Koki sighed and stood up, pulling Kame with him.

"Come on then," he murmured, pulling Kame into a hug and brushing a kiss on his jaw before he pushed him toward the door. "Let's go home."


End file.
